(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pull reamer for machining the inner surface of a tube.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
“Pull reamers” are normally used in the high-precision machining of the inner surface of elongated tubes. Pull reamers are reamers which are pulled through the tube during the fine machining for producing a high surface quality. On account of this special operation, the clamping region with which the pull reamer is clamped in place in a machine tool is at a quite considerable distance from a blade part, depending on the respective application. Such pull reamers are used, for example, in the machining of the inner surface of rifle barrels which have a length of up to about 50 cm. On account of the requirements for surface quality and on account of the special operation, high demands are made on the pull reamer. In addition, the machining of elongated tubes is very time-consuming with conventional pull reamers.
The object of the invention is to specify a pull reamer for the fine machining of the inner surface of a tube, said pull reamer permitting a short machining time.